


Water Torture

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [46]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed's jealousy takes him to new lows.<br/>Disclaimer:  Don't I wish I'd made this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Torture

X X X

“I wouldn’t do it, Brother,” Al said, but Ed waved off his brother’s warning, sneaking around the corner of the house with a bucket in hand.

He could hear them talking. Winry’s laughter. Ling’s low voice, his stupid _flirt_ voice, the one he used on anyone he thought he could influence. Well, Winry wasn’t that girl. Not that Ed was going to give Ling a chance to influence her.

The water sloshed in the bucket as Ed crept around the corner of the house. There they were, Winry, collecting clothes from the line, Ling sitting on the ground nearby. He didn’t see Ran Fan, but she was probably up in the tree, watching for bears or something. Ling could’ve at least helped her, but the lazy prince – emperor – whatever the hell he was – just lounged on the grass. Not helping.

“Hey!” Ed swung the pail as Ling turned, the water catching him right in the face. “Stop flirting with my girlfriend!”

X X X


End file.
